Possessed
by nc99
Summary: Follows on from 14th Sweep book. Morgan is attacked again by Amyranth. Read to find out. Disclaimer: Characters and themes owned by Cate Tiernan
1. Questions

Possessed

1. Questions

_Its nice to have Sky back in the house. The washing is always done, and the place feels more cared for. Da has been busy with more conferences, he's like a new man compared to when I found him, just a month ago. I have contacted a friend from England about the possibility of setting up a new council, since I have left, telling him of the new spell for binding magick. However I do not hold out much hope for this far fetched plan. Morgan has been greatly supportive. _

_Giomanach._

I stepped out of 'Das Boot,' my enormous piebald car in a happy anticipation of our weekly circle. This time it was being held at Bree's house, and for the first time in ages our full coven Kithic, would be present. Sky had recently returned from England, after going back to visit family. She and Raven seemed to be getting on very well since the celebration of Beltane, they had done a great job hosting it, and it all went smoothly despite the fact that my half brother Killian had decided to show up.

My witch senses prickled. Hunter had arrived. He was tall, with blonde hair in a disheveled look, and gorgeous classical features. I shivered as he walked up to me and pulled me into a kiss. Hunter was my muirin beatha dans, and I adored him. All too soon Robbie called to us from the house grinning,

"Will you guys quit it? The circle's just starting."

I untangled myself, flushing in embarrassment. "We're coming" I sighed, and Hunter and I reluctantly made our way to the pool house, the best place for our circles.

Sky and the rest of Kithic were already there.

"Morgan, so great to see you." Bree my best friend greeted me. I smiled warmly at her and Robbie, who was standing next to her. I was glad that they seemed to be getting on O.K. It was unusual for Bree to last so long in relationship, being used to running at the first inkling of anything deeper than just fun. Her love for Robbie, my other best friend was genuine, and she sometimes got quite unsettled by it.

"Hello everyone, its great to see you all after so long" announced Sky. "I trust you've all been left in good hands with Hunter." She and Hunter were joint leaders of Kithic. I flashed Hunter a look of amusement and his green eyes sparkled.

Hunter drew a circle in chalk on the floor, and got Alisa, one of the youngest members of the coven, to light incense and fire, and place water and stone at each of the four points of the compass. Then Sky purified the circle using salt, and thanked the Goddess. We began by moving Widdershins in a circle, I was holding hands with Robbie and Jenna and I felt a deep comfort, surrounded by all my friends from Kithic; Simon, Raven, Ethan, Robbie, Bree, Sharon, Alisa, Jenna, Thaila and of course Sky and Hunter.

I felt my familiar power being drawn up, inherited from my birth mother Maeve and her mother Mackenna, and summoned my power chant, "an di allaigh, nal bith ra…" I was totally in tune with everyone around me, and felt myself release any tension.

Suddenly, a crashing flow of nausea and a headache hit me, so I felt that I could hardly breathe. I stumbled out of the circle, and outside beside the pool in a cloudy panic, dimly aware of Hunter's presence behind me. As quickly as it had started all the feeling rushed away, to be replaced by the cold wash of fear as someone's presence blocked my thoughts that I had no power to stop.

Selene.

Selene was in my head, and I was nothing, as if I was watching from afar.

She whispered, "It is done."

As quickly as it had come, her presence was gone and all of my nausea and dizziness returned in a tide, and I gladly fell into darkness.

I woke to see Hunters deep green eyes looking at me clouded with concern. "What happened?" He whispered.

"I was hoping you could tell me" I mumbled with a wry humour. I felt weak and drained and I felt a bruise building on my elbow, where I must have fallen by the pool house.

"It was Selene," I muttered faintly. I took in some deep breaths to compose myself, becoming keenly aware of Hunter's Da and Sky sitting opposite me. I was lying on the couch and Hunter's house. Sky must have finished the circle, and sent the other Kithic member's home.

"Tell me what happened" Hunter's Da asked gently. He had recently moved into Hunters house and built up his strength since his wife Fiona died. He had already found a spell to conquer a dark wave that came to Widow's vale, as well as a spell to replace binding someone's powers that prevented them from harming any living creature.

I told them what had happened, shuddering as I remembered the feeling of being utterly powerless and being controlled totally by someone else. Hunter backed me up, saying he had heard me say "It is done." He had seen my eyes turn golden, the colour of Selene's.

"Goddess" muttered Sky.

"How can Selene do this?" I asked, "She's dead." I knew this only too well having conquered her myself.

"Her soul must have not passed on" said Hunter Da, "But I've never heard of this before." He exchanged a worried glance with Hunter, his dad had seen many awful things in his lifetime.

"Don't worry love" Hunter whispered, "It'll all be O.K." Somehow I didn't believe him.

"I'd better go home, my parents will be worried sick." I said, and pulled myself up heading toward Das Boot. I felt better already after the tea.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Hunter asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I said, and he knew I would never give in. I looked up into his eyes, locked into his gaze.

"Be careful" He said simply, "And call me if you're worried." I gave him a quick kiss to reassure him, and climbed into Das Boot, waving goodbye to Daniel Niall and Sky. I was afraid.


	2. Possessed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character/themes. **

2. Possessed

_I am worried. Something very odd happened today concerning Morgan. It is as if she has been cursed with bad luck. I feel that something bad will come of this. I have contacted the council but they have not been very helpful, as usual. Goddess, be with us._

_Giomanach_

I woke up this morning feeling better, but still drained. Dadga, my not so little kitten looked up at me annoyed to be woken so early. I petted him on the head, and he rolled over showing me his fluffy belly.

Mary K., my adoptive sister hammered on the door a second time.

"You coming to church Morgan?" She asked.

"Mmmph" I replied in my usual manner. She seemed to get the gist. I rolled out of bed and into the shower and let myself be woken by the warm water tickling my back.

I was in much better health after a sip of diet coke.

"Morning sweetie," My mom called.

"'Lo mom" I thought it would be nice to go to church. My adoptive parents were'nt too pleased about my practices of Wicca, so I knew they'd be happy I had decided to go to church.

"I'm glad" She smiled.

The service didn't mean the same to me as it did before I discovered Wicca, and that I was a blood witch, but I appreciated the beauty and peace of Catholicism and it's connections to Wicca. I felt relaxed and peaceful when I came out.

As I was getting into our car I felt Hunter driving up to the church car park. What was he doing here? I said I'd see my parents later, and they seemed to think that would be okay. He looked concerned.

"I need to talk to you" he began.

"Nice to see you too." I hid a smile at his usual lack of greeting.

"I spoke to the council about last night. They think it's likely that her soul hadn't wanted to give up on life, so she made a last desperate attempt to reach you. They don't think she'll come again as her soul will have gone too far."

"I don't know Hunter" I said, "What did she mean by 'It is done'?"

He looked deep in thought. I was pleased that he'd contacted the council, after saying that he had quit.

"I don't know either" he replied. "The council are going to leave it unless something else happens."

We were in the car headed towards Hunter's house.

"Anyway," he said, "What do you think about visiting the bird sanctuary this afternoon?"

That was interesting, trust Hunter to want to visit a bird sanctuary on a date. I used to go with my family when I was little. But being with Hunter all afternoon would be great and made my heart beat faster.

"I mean, we don't have to, I just thought that it would be nice to have a day out, and they have some very interesting birds there."

"No, no, I'd love to go." I replied, kissing him. Hunter was so formal, but my heart melted for him. Wait till Bree heard about this.

We had a great afternoon, I felt like a normal high school teenager, not that it was normal to go to a bird sanctuary on a date. But no magick, or frightening images of Selene. Hunter seemed to enjoy it too.

We got into his car and he pulled me close. I cherished these moments with Hunter. My lips melted into his, and magick was all around us. Goddess, I love him, I thought. Eventually he pulled away and started the half hour drive back home to his house.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and sick, and in horror realized the same pain I had felt only yesterday. I bent up in pain as my head felt like it was being pulled apart. Hunter whirled around feeling my distress.

"Morgan?" he whispered.

"Stop the car Hunter" I managed to mutter.

He pulled over and I managed to open the door to be sick, but at that moment I was awash with Ciaran's presence. I couldn't think or move, just watch myself in horror. I was forced to get out of the car, and Ciaran made me grab my athame, Maeve's athame.

Hunter jumped out in front of me.

"Morgan, what are you doing?"

"Get out of my way Seeker" Ciaran made me reply. Hunter must have realized that I was not myself, as I had known that Hunter had quit being Seeker.

"Never, leave Morgan alone, she doesn't deserve this."

"She deserves worse that this after stripping my powers, and believe me, she'll get it." Ciaran flung a dark spell at Hunter, using my powers. Hunter writhed in pain on the floor, but couldn't break away, I was too strong. I was aware that I was feeling faint, but I couldn't believe what was happening. I had no control over the situation whatsoever. Ciaran released his spell, taking pleasure in watching Hunter collapse on the ground. He picked up the athame once again, but now Hunter had placed a binding spell on Ciaran and I, he couldn't move, I was in pain and I felt Ciaran leave my body as though he couldn't be bothered to fight. I sagged and fell into blackness once again.

"Morgan!" Hunter was crying to me through the fog. The binding spell was gone and I was lying on the ground, Hunter holding me. I opened my eyes.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry, love." I managed to shake my head. I felt weak and more drained but at least I wasn't in pain.

"Ciaran, is he gone?" I searched about wildly, but couldn't feel or see him anywhere.

"Yes, I can't believe this, I'll take you straight back to my house."

"No Hunter, I want to go home," I said quietly. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, not after what I'd already been through. I just wanted a normal life, at home with my family.

"But Morgan, it isn't safe" Hunter protested. "We need to get the council onto this right away."

"I'm sorry Hunter, but I can't face another discussion with the council, I want to go home and go to sleep." I knew I would find it difficult to sleep after what had happened, but I wanted to get away. I couldn't believe I'd nearly killed Hunter, and although I wanted to be with him now, I dreaded to think what could have happened, and what was going to happen in the future. Hunter looked unhappy, but managed to help me to the car, and drive me home.

"I don't like this Morgan" He murmured as we go there.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll come round to your house tomorrow after school, and we can discuss it." Right now I just wanted to forget.

He said good bye, and tried to give me a reassuring smile, and I could just about walk to the house. Hunter waited until I was inside, then I felt him leaving. I made up an excuse to my parents, and was grateful for their concern. My mom made me soup for dinner, and offered me some Tylenol, but I just said I needed sleep.

Thankfully, sleep came easily, I was just too exhausted to worry, and felt myself drift off into a dreamless rest.

a/n Please review and I will update soon


	3. Council

Disclaimer: all characters not owned by me.

a/n I think I've changed something so people can review now, someone said they couldn't before. If you still can't can you email me and tell me how to allow it. I'm new to the site so have no idea. Thanks. And please review if you can. Oh, and by the way, I've actually finished writing this story, so it will have an end when I've put all the chapters in.

3. Council

_What is happening to us. Morgan was beaten by Ciaran, again. Why can't she just be left alone. She looked so upset that these awful things are happening again, when we had thought it was over. A Seeker has been sent. The council has refused to leave it up to me, they claimed that my personal connections would interfere with my decisions. Goddess, it made me furious._

_Giomanach_

I woke up this morning feeling like I had never been to sleep, despite the fact I'd had 10 hours. My head was stuffy, and I felt weak. I dragged myself out of bed, had a reviving shower, and then went down to breakfast.

"Are you alright honey?" My mom asked.

"Mmm, just tired"

"You look terribly pale."

I hadn't even considered what I looked like, pale was probably an understatement. I grabbed a diet coke from the fridge, and put a pop tart in the fridge.

"I'm fine really" I tried to smile "Thanks."

When we arrived at school, I immediately joined our coven's corner.

When they saw me, they looked relieved. Bree asked, looking concerned.

"Are you okay Morgan, I wanted to see what was wrong on Saturday. Sky told me you just had a headache."

I couldn't tell them the truth, at least not now, I would have told Bree, just 5 months ago, but now there seemed to be so much I didn't tell her, so much she wouldn't understand about Wicca.

"Yeah, you look kinda ill," Alisa stated. Alisa had recently discovered that she was a blood witch, or half blood witch. I felt sympathy for her having been through the same about 5 months ago.

"I'm fine really" I said. "I just got a really bad headache at the circle. I'm probably coming down with something."

At that moment the bell rang. My friends still looked worried, but not suspicious. For once I was looking forward to school, a normal day without worries about Wicca.

I got through the day o.k. I got an A-grade in history, which I was relieved about, after getting like an F for the last major test. My parents would be happy to see that I'd found time to include my homework with my studies of Wicca. I had blocked out memory of last night all day, but still felt ill and drained.

I was just getting into my car when I got a witch message from Hunter to say that we had to meet at Practical Magick, instead of his house tonight. Secretly I was pleased, because I liked Alyce, who owned the place and I knew that she and Bethany would be able to help. Mary K. got a lift with her friend Jaycee.

As I walked in to the shop, I felt someone else's presence other than everyone else. At first I thought it was just a customer, but I was wrong.

"Morgan" Hunter greeted me, "This is Greg Wardoff, a Seeker from the council." My eyes widened in surprise, but I tried to blanket my feelings. Why would they send a Seeker to Widow's Vale, its not like there was anything to investigate?

"Nice to meet you Morgan, I've heard so much about you." He greeted me. That was unnerving. What terrible things would he know about me? He was old, maybe fifty with graying hair and darkish skin, he was such a contrast to Hunter who had been the youngest Seeker ever. I could feel him sending out his senses, and I quickly shut myself off to him.

"Hello" I muttered. At that moment Alyce and Bethany came in carrying cups of warm tea. I was grateful to get past the awkward moment. We all sat down at the table in the back of Practical Magick.

"Morgan, how are you?" Alyce greeted me, "I'm sorry to hear about what's happened." I smiled at her and Bethany, a healer who had been staying with Alyce to teach me some skills. She seemed happy, but worried.

"Morgan, Greg is here to help us solve what has been happening recently." Hunter tried to look calm, but I could sense his dislike for Greg, and everything that had been going on recently.

"Yes, we at the council believe that this is a very serious matter that people have been able to contact your mind, and control your actions Morgan." He began. "It seems that you would be able to cause serious harm to people around you in that state, and it would not be safe to risk this happening again."

I was getting angry, how dare this strange man talk to me as if it was my childish fault that this was happening? What about me, my pain as it happened, and how I was feeling weak and drained since then. As if I would want to hurt Hunter or anyone else. It was not even me acting. I knew I ought to control my anger before Greg thought I was even more unstable.

"It is not my fault this is happening." I muttered.

"We think that perhaps you have been able to become in contact with the underworld, so that they are able to use your power and return to the living for a short amount of time. Are you sure that you have done nothing to bring on these, er, attacks? You were not trying to contact the underworld or anything irresponsible beforehand."

That was it, I was about to lose it, but it seemed that Hunter had got there first.

"Mr. Wardoff, Morgan does not do irresponsible things, she would not want to hurt others, besides, Ciaran is not dead as far as we know. Morgan would not want…" Hunter made an attempt to calm me down as he must have felt my anger boiling. I could tell he was furious also, but he always manages to control himself. I however could not.

"Do you think I enjoy being taken over by some other dangerous witch, and I have some secret pleasure in destroying everything around me and causing pain to myself, because you are completely mistaken. I came here hoping someone would be able to help, so I will not sit here and listen to your insults. I'm going."

In my tears of frustration and guilt for Hunter, I grabbed my bag and made for the door before I could make my situation any worse, if that was possible. I could not bare looking at that man, so infuriatingly calm and almost seemed to be taking pleasure at my troubles.

I got into my car and was about to leave when Alyce came out to talk to me. She got into the passenger seat, while I sat there desperately trying to calm down my anger. She waited until she sensed that I was less hysterical, then gently said.

"None of us like Greg either, I thought it was best that I came to you, seeing as Hunter was nearly as cross as you were." At least I was not the only one to be upset by Greg.

"He has little concern for people's feelings," she continued, "and has a knack for talking down to people, as you probably realize by now. We all know that it is not your fault that this is happening, nor did we want Greg to interfere, but as Hunter is no longer part of the council, it had to happen."

"I'm sorry", I managed to say, "I know you're only trying to help, and I've just made everything a million times worse. The council will now think I'm some kind of uncontrollable teenager, too powerful for their own good."

"Don't worry, love, Hunter's there now, probably trying to smooth things over. It's not your fault. Maybe it's best for you just go home and relax, seeing as it's probably not a good idea to face Greg again tonight." Alyce was always right, it was as if she knew me inside out.

"Thanks Alyce, please tell Hunter that I'm sorry."

"Of course dear, now you take care." She put her hands on the side of my head, and I immediately felt more relaxed and calm. I smiled at her, and Alyce got out of my car and walked back to Practical Magick.

I gladly went home and was actually looking forward to doing my homework.


	4. Meeting

4. Meeting

_The Seeker met Morgan today. He is an irritating man with no concern for others. Needless to say Morgan got very upset, he was treating the situation as if it was her fault. Damn him. I tried to say that it was just because Morgan had been stressed lately, but I doubt that made any difference. I was nearly as furious as she. I will phone her later when she calm's down._

_Giomanach._

I was in the middle of my Physics homework when I felt Hunter calling. I ran down to pick up before my family got there.

"Morgan, are you feeling better?"

"I'm sorry Hunter, I shouldn't have shouted at the Seeker like that." I now felt guilty, because I knew the council would hear about my outburst, and I was annoyed that I was always unable to control my anger.

"No, love, I should have warned you about Greg earlier. He was out of order talking to you like that. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright."

"He had it all wrong anyway, I'm not communicating with the dead because Ciaran isn't dead. He must have been mistaken." I hoped that he was wrong. "Anyway, what do you think?"

"I agree, I don't know what is happening, but I will ask some other people from the council, and some people I know."

"Why is this happening to me Hunter?"

"I don't know love, but I'll find out, don't worry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm O.K., just a bit weak." That was understatement of the month.

"Do you want to come round tomorrow night? I was thinking I will invite Bethany and Alyce round, they might have some ideas."

"Yes, that would be great. As long as Greg won't be there."

"No he's staying at a b and b in town. I won't ask him."

"Bye, love you."

Everytime I speak to Hunter I love him more. He usually knows what to say, and how to solve things.

In the car the next morning, I asked Mary K.

"How's it going with Alisa?"

"Great thanks, the weddings on Saturday, and of course she's dreading it. It seems that the Hiliminator is being nicer now though."

Alisa's dad was getting married to someone else since her mom died. She had always hated Hilary and she was making her move out of her room in preparation for the new baby they were expecting. Alisa had invited Mary K. to the wedding.

"I'm so glad. Do you know what you're wearing?"

"Yes," As if she wouldn't know, "I'm wearing a pink flowery skirt, with a cream jacket and a tight fitting top underneath."

As usual, Mary K. would look amazing.

After school I went straight to the library to try to find information about what was happening to me. One of the books described my symptom's exactly.

"_Bith mearc: A rare condition, where an acute pain in the head is followed immediately by becoming possessed by a soul. It is brought on by dark magick, used only by powerful witches. The spell inflicts the victim to become weaker after becoming possessed, and the soul will have full access to the victim's power, body and strength. However, they cannot remain for very long without the aid of another witch. The weaker the victim becomes, the longer an anam may inhabit them. There is no known cure, as the person acts as a living bith dearc. The condition will eventually lead to death by drainage of energy and soul. _

That sounded terrible, but I knew that it was not what had happened to me, because Ciaran had not been dead. It must have been what the Seeker had been talking about. Thank the Goddess he had been wrong. I decided to get the book out anyway, in case it had other useful information.

I had just left the library when I got a witch message from Killian. _Sis, want to meet me in the park now? _What was that all about? I replied to say that I would meet him there. Killian never usually contacted me unless there was a good reason. I sent a message to Hunter telling him I might be a bit late because I was meeting Killian in the park beforehand.

When I got there I saw Killian immediately. The sun was just disappearing behind the trees, and he was sitting on the last bench with any sunlight.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked him.

"You know, enjoying myself as usual, getting along." He always managed to have a good time. I had no idea where he got any money from. For all I know he made it with a spell. You couldn't put it past him.

"I thought you might like to know that Ciaran is dead." He continued. "I should think that he'll be happy."

Panic came down on me in a huge tide. So the book was right. And I was going to die. Why did anyone want to do that to me? I had no idea how long I would have. Maybe Hunter would know. Why did this have to happen to me? Everything I knew from Wicca usually ended in disaster.

"Morgan, what's the matter?" Killian must have known that I wouldn't be that upset from the fact Ciaran had died. In my misery I told him everything. Once I'd finished he looked grave.

"You don't know for sure that this is the problem that you have. It could be a number of things."

I looked at him doubtfully. I had to be right. There was nothing else I could think of. This brought fresh waves of despair. Killian handed me a hipflask.

"For emergencies." He said with a grin. I knew I'd sworn to myself that I'd never drink again. I guessed that maybe this was one time I could let myself go. I took a swig, and some strong tasting liquid slipped down my throat. I felt better already. Then Killian whispered some words and a felt a warmth coming through from his hands. I allowed myself another gulp of alcohol and passed it back to Killian.

"Hows it going with that stuck up Seeker?" He asked me. Killian had never been fond of Hunter, ever since he'd taken him off the street in New York believing Killian was in danger.

"Good thanks. He's not a Seeker anymore though." Killian raised his eyebrows. I was feeling better. My despair and misery had dulled into a faint ache, a reminder of real life, but now I was happy to forget. I grabbed another swig from the hip flask, desperately trying to blot out my memory. My head was already swimming as I remembered that I was meant to meet Hunter.

Then Killian decided to show me some more party tricks, probably when he thought I was out of it enough not to object. This one involved causing beautiful flowers to grow around our feet. I gasped at the high speed motion of plants that usually only grew in hot climates. They were colourful blooms of many different shapes and sizes. It was then that I decided to try out some magick of my own. I got all the flower heads to turn around and face us, in unison, only vague memories reminding myself that this was forbidden magick. Killian smiled at me, clearly impressed. I then tried to make all the flowers glow, but in a sudden flash they burst into flame and died. I laughed at my mistake's, vaguely remembering that it's hard to control magick when you're drunk. Killian was falling about in laughter. He tried to pick up the lost heads from the ground, only to find that they crumpled into ash. That caused more hysterical laughter.

It was then that I realized that I was wasted, but I was enjoying it. So was Killian by the looks of things, we decided to get up off the seat and began walking around the park, only to find that I fell over and was rolling about on the floor in laughter. He bent down to pick me up, but only succeeded in being dragged to ground also. I lay there staring at the darkening sky, oblivious to the fact that I was now late for Hunter, or that I had recently found out about my death.

Suddenly I felt that familiar prickle of pain in my head, and I felt ill. My mind blanckly registered what was happening, but I was too drunk to do anything. Yet again I was overcome by another presence, but this time it was unfamiliar. It only lasted a few seconds, but was enough for me to remember what had happened. I burst into a wave of fresh sobs. I could barely register what I was crying about, Killian looked down at me, trying to comfort me. I wished Hunter was here. He would know what to do.

"We better get you home," Killian mumbled. "I don't think it would be wise for you to drive back."

I took me a while to realize what he meant. What were we going to do? Suddenly I heard Hunter's voice in my head. _Morgan, where are you? _Crap. I forgot our meeting, and I couldn't get there. It suddenly seemed very funny. I was stuck in the park, completely wasted, with no magick, or at least with strange magick.

"Shall I get Hunter to collect you?" Killian asked.

"Oh yeah, good idea," I mumbled with sluured words. I tried to send a message back to Hunter, but my magick backfired, making me feel like a pulse of energy had just blown through me, it gave Killian a sort of electric shock, and he looked at me grinning as he realized what had happened.

"Don't worry" he said, "I've done it." I laughed, feeling a wave of nausea and dizziness overcome me, this time probably because of the alcohol.

"Maybe I should go," he said quickly in horror. As he left he put his hand on my arm and sent me a spell that removed my sickness.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"See you soon, and I'm sure the Seeker will come up with something." He looked at me actually seeming worried. I didn't really register why. Then he was gone.


	5. Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Please can people review, as I won't update until people do. I know this is probably a bit crap but I did write it nearly 2 years ago. Not that that's any excuse. Oh well, read and review.

5. Problems

I sat on the grass by myself, in a mixture of laughter and feeling sorry for myself. After what seemed like ages of waiting while my head swam, wishing Killian had done a spell to remove my dizziness as well as my nausea, I saw a familiar blonde head approaching from the distance.

"Morgan!" He was shouting from across the park.

"I'm here," I managed to force out through my heavy tongue.

Hunter came striding over, looking furious.

"Where the hell have you been Morgan. We've been so worried, do you think that this is funny! We were trying to sort out your own damn problems, and all you can do is go to the park to meet that shit of a brother of yours. Greg even came over, just imagine what he's going to think of you now when you can't even be bothered to …"

He looked down at me, seeming to be for the first time, sobbing on the floor, with tears streaked down my face. My stomach suddenly heaved and I turned round to empty all the left over alcohol. Thank the Goddess I hadn't had supper yet. Killian's spell must have worn off.

I turned back round to look at Hunter,

"You won't have to sort out any of my damn problems for much longer, Hunter." I spat at him, my words slurred.

I lifted myself off the ground, running across the park, my legs felt weak and my head dizzy, so it wasn't long before I stumbled back down. I just lay on the grass crying. Hunter lifted me into his arms, his anger replaced by worry. We lay there for I don't know how long, until my sobs had subsided into a hollow emptiness. I felt drained and sick.

"I'm sorry," I finally managed to mutter. I looked up into his eyes, so full of concern. I saw how sexy he looked, his body illuminated my the moonlight behind him. I started to kiss him, he returned it for a while,

" I want to make love to you," I murmered in a stupor. I kissed him harder wrapping my arms around him desperate to forget the truth. Hunter seemed to consider for a while, then gently pushed me away looking amused.

"Morgan, as much as I would love to, you're drunk and you look like you're going to pass out any minute." He smiled at me as I began to understand what he'd said, and lay back down, giggling to myself.

"What happened?" he asked gently. I tried to tell him but realized that I wasn't forming words. I desperately wanted for him to know, to share my worry, but I was panicked that I couldn't even speak. "Sssh" he whispered, and he stroked my head.

"Lets get you home." He helped me stumble across the park to his car.

When we arrived back at Hunter's place, I almost fell out of the car. I was still laughing hysterically, but Hunter was serious, picking me up off the ground for the third time that night.

Bethany and Alyce were still there. I suddenly realized that I must look like crap, and that I was completely smashed. Even in my pathetic state of mind there was no way I was going to show my face in front of them, Sky and Hunter's Da.

Hunter noticed that I'd stopped, and even managed to grin at me.

"I guess you don't mind that I see you like this." I still wouldn't go in. "Alright then." Hunter put his hands on the side of my face, and I felt a warmth come out of them and spread into my mind. I felt better, but doubted I would look any less awful. I let myself be dragged into the room.

The first thing I noticed was their expressions of horror and concern. I must still look terrible. It was all I could do not to turn and run. I was so embarrassed.

"Morgan, what happened?" Alyce asked. Hunter helped me over to sit on the floor by the fire.

"Ciaran's dead," I managed to blurt out, not trusting myself to burst into tears again, or say something stupid. I looked at their blank faces so I got out the library book and handed it to Hunter on the correct page. His eyes widened in horror and I scrambled out of the room to the bathroom to get cleaned up and let them work it out for themselves. I felt weak and remembered the presence of that other witch. I guess that explains it. I looked in the mirror, wishing I hadn't, and then I was overcome by tiredness. I lay down on the floor to steady my head, and fell asleep instantly.


	6. Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Thanks for the reviews.

6. Bound

_Morgan is completely wasted. At first I was angry with her for missing the meeting at my house, but when I looked at her, lying on the ground messed up and drunk, seeing what a mess that bastard of a brother had left her in, it was all I could do not to hold her in my arms and kiss away the pain forever. I now understand why she agreed to take alcohol, having sworn never to drink again. I would probably have done the same. I have asked Da to look into a spell to close the Bith Mearc. But I do not hold out much hope. I found her in the bathroom, collapsed on the floor, her relaxed face betraying her emotions. Sky offered to take her home and put her in bed, I suppose that was more sensible. What will come of her now?_

_Giomanach._

I woke up this morning to Mary K. bashing on the door feeling like my head had split in two. In a sudden rush memories of last night flooded back. I once again reverted to a world of misery and embarrassment. How did I get back home, I didn't even remember.

Mary K. got out of the car immediately to join her friends and the latest guy, Mark. I was happy that she found someone nice after that bastard of a guy, Bakker. I strolled over to join my friends in our coven's area.

By the afternoon my headache was gone but I still felt weak. I guessed that was caused by the Bith Mearc. During Physics I felt the familiar prickling in my head. Crap, I thought. I ran out of the classroom saying that I needed the bathroom, clutching my head in agony. I ran out to my car, holding off the attack. Finally I let go and I felt a strangely familiar presence occupy my mind. I knew almost instantly that it was some kind of female ancestor. I couldn't do anything, just try to sit it out. They decided to call up my power using an unfamiliar power chant.

"Nal Bith tam, his tar ram …" It went on for a while and I felt my energy being dragged from inside me. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Then she focused my power on a tree outside my car. It burst into flames. Oh Goddess I thought. She sat there watching the burning tree, then left. I collapsed onto the seat.

I managed to drag myself out of the stupor in time to hear firemen approaching. Thank God I hadn't burned the school down or something dreadful like that. I decided to get out of there as quickly as possible. I felt so ill and drained, just like the book said I would, and there was nothing I could do. Maybe I should just drive away, so I didn't hurt anyone, particularly Hunter. I felt a pang in my heart just thinking about him. Goddess I would miss him. Poor Hunter. I didn't get far in my escapades, because as I was driving down the lane from the school I saw Greg Wardoff with his hands signaling me to stop.

Goddess, what if he had seen me burn that tree? I stopped the car at the side of the road and wound down my window.

"Morgan, I believe it was you that caused that tree to go on fire, am I right?" Oh crap.

"It wasn't my fault Mr.Wardoff" I tried to explain myself hopelessly.

"Even so, we at the council believe that you need to have your powers bound to prevent you from harming any innocent people. It will only be a temporary binding, until this matter is resolved. Would you like to follow me."

They couldn't bind my powers, then I would be completely vulnerable to any attacks. I had had my powers bound once before and Hunter had promised me that it would never happen again, it was horrible.

"Mr. Wardoff please no," I attempted in vain to dissuade him.

"Follow me, or will I have to use more forceful methods?"

I got out of Das Boot. Maybe it was best that my powers were bound. At least then I could die without the worry of hurting Hunter or anyone else. I followed him to a clearing by the side of the road. To my horror there were four other witches there already. I realized in sickening humility that they had all been expecting me. I didn't recognize any of them.

They made me sit in the middle of their circle. They began circling almost immediately, chanting some unfamiliar words. Fairly rapidly black smoke started to build up inside the circle, reaching out to me and winding around my body. More and more built up until I couldn't see or breathe. It constricted around my already feeble body, and threatened to kill me.

Suddenly when I thought I would choke, it dissipated. I felt hollowed and weak. I stumbled out of their circle, not looking any of them in the eyes. They didn't stop me, they had done their work.

I got back in my car and fell against the seat, knowing that what had happened was for the best, but I could feel tears prickle behind my eyes. My head felt all clogged up and my senses were numb. I sat there wondering what to do. I couldn't go back to school in the state I was in, nor could I go home, as then my mom would wonder what had happened. Maybe I could go to Hunter's, but I couldn't face him, not after yesterday. Finally I fell asleep, relishing the release from the outside world and from my headache, hollowness and drained energy. Suddenly I was woken by Hunter's voice in my head. _Do you want to come round later?_ I tried to reply that I was too tired, but of course I didn't have any magick left to send a witch message. In the end I decided to go to Hunters otherwise he would worry.

I arrived at Hunter's place and tried to cast my senses to see who was there. But of course that didn't work. I wearily hobbled up to his house, not really caring anymore. Hunter came out to meet me.

"Morgan, are you alright?" He asked me. I probably didn't look much better than last night.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

"Why didn't you answer my witch message? I was getting worried."

"Because I couldn't," I looked down at my feet, knowing what was coming.

"Why do I have a feeling there's something wrong?"

"Probably because I've now had two more little 'episodes' one involving burning down a tree outside school, and then had my power bound by a group of council witches."

He looked at me like I'd just slapped him in the face.

"What, they bound your power? They could have killed you in the state you're in." I could see he was building himself up into a fury.

"Please Hunter, don't shout at me." I muttered, sitting down to steady myself on the doorstep. He seemed to decide against the long rant that was coming, and helped me inside.

"I don't know what to do Morgan." He said, clearly frustrated at not being in control. "I've asked Da to find a spell to close the Bith Mearc…"

"But that's great Hunter," I smiled wanly, "He's bound to find something." I felt relieved and happy, finally there may be an answer.

"But he's not finished yet, and because you're getting weaker all the time, it could be dangerous…" His voice faded as I realized what he meant.

"I don't care about the risks Hunter, it's not like there is any other option."

"Unless we can find whoever set the spell on you in the first place. I'm starting to think that once again Amyranth may be involved." My heart contracted.

"But I thought Amyranth had disbanded now that their leader is gone, it can't be them." Hunter didn't look convinced.

"Let's get some tea." He said.

I suddenly noticed how empty the house was. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Da's gone to visit one of the people who wrote that library book you found, he knew him from when he was young. He's trying to find more information about the Bith Mearc. Sky's gone to visit a friend, maybe Raven."

I realized that we were alone in the house. One time I would have been excited, but now I just felt ill and weak, too tired to comprehend even kissing. Hunter passed me a cup of tea. I passed my hand over it, doing a simple spell and was relieved to find that I could manage that. He smiled at me, looking lost.

"Why don't we scry to find out who may have sent this spell on you?" Hunter asked. He looked at me and said, "Sorry, I'll scry and you can watch to see if you recognize the person."

I was happy to be able to do something to help and so I shuffled over to the floor in the living room, as Hunter prepared the circle and got out his stone. We sat opposite each other our foreheads touching, painfully aware of how hot and clammy mine must be. At first I didn't see anything as I watched over the stone, until gradually images came into focus. It was the same group of animals I had seen in my visions. They were all crowded in a circle, chanting, while there was a black fire burning in the middle. The image faded and disappeared.

"I must have been right. Amyranth casting the spell," Hunter said forelawnly. "I guess that rules out the possibility of getting the spell caster to lift the curse." I was still wondering why they would do this to me. How could this be any use to them? Again I felt a piercing pain in my head. Not again, I told myself. I clutched my head and crumpled onto the floor. At the same time I heard Hunter's Da returning looking frustrated. I couldn't hold off the attack any longer and was flooded by the presence of someone unfamiliar.


	7. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

7. Answers

_I looked at Morgan in shock, Da had gone as pale as a ghost._

_"Fiona?" He asked the figure sitting on the floor. Morgan's eyes were as green as the sea, just like mine._

_"Yes Magach, Giomanach, I'm glad to see you looking so well."_

_"Fiona what are you doing here?" I looked in wonder to see my mother staring at me through my muirin beatha dan's body._

_"I sensed the huge draw of a Bith Mearc, and found out that it was connected to you. If you want to save your love you must act quickly." _

_"What must we do?" I asked her._

_"They have deeper plans in order, plans that will rip apart the underworld, plans that will change our world forever. Close the Bith Mearc, or your love truly will become the destroyer."_

_She looked sad to be a part of this and looked down at Morgan's hands, "Such power must be used wisely," she said simply._

_"I must go now my son, my Magach, but I am always with you." Then she was gone, Morgans hazel eyes stared uncomprehending for a moment, the she collapsed on the floor. I stared at her pale, worn body, hoping Da would be able to save her. I crept over to where Morgan lay, gently holding her head in my arms._

_"I'm trying son, I'm trying." Da said._

I woke up feeling like death warmed up. I briefly remembered Fiona's presence, bringing warmth to my heart. I sat up to see Hunter and his Da in a deep discussion over some part of a spell. My head still felt heavy, and my body drained. Hunter came over to me as soon as he saw that I was awake.

"I've called Bethany to try to do some healing work on you. She's not sure it will work, but she's going to try." I knew that Bethany was the best healer around, so if anyone could help me she could.

"Thanks Hunter." He handed me a mug of tea, which he cooled himself. He was so caring sometimes. I sipped it and started to relieve the tension in my highly wound up body. I lay back down on the couch, breathing raggedly. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking, that his Da had better get the spell done soon, before it was too late. And then, what huge plan did Amyranth have in mind?

Bethany arrived soon after, leaving Alyce back at the shop.

"Morgan" she said in acknowledgement. Her eyes widened as she saw my wasted face. "I don't think that I'll be able to do much to recover your energy, as that is caused by the Bith Mearc, but I may be able to relieve you're head, and generally make you more calm. I'm so sorry."

I smiled at her as she began by placing her hands on my head. I felt her waves of energy pass through me as she felt for areas that most needed help. Then she targeted my heavy and aching head, trying to relieve the tension. As she did this I felt a huge relief in my body as she washed away my fear and pain and I fell into a deep and relaxing sleep.

I woke up what felt like hours later. Bethany had left, and Hunter was sitting in the armchair staring into the fire. I felt better, but still drained.

"What time is it?" I asked. He started as he obviously hadn't felt me wake up.

"Er, eight o'clock." He didn't need a clock, as he seemed to have the time engrained in his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks, I wish I'd had a chance to thank Bethany."

"I'm sure she understood."

"I should probably get home seeing as my parents will be wondering where I am." I heaved myself off the sofa, feeling weary to the core.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Hunter asked.

"I'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"O.K., but take this stone with you and call me if you have any problems." He didn't look happy, but he knew I had to be home for my parents.

"Thanks Hunter,"

"Bye love," He came over to give me a goodnight and goodbye kiss. I walked out to my car, and drove home.

When I arrived Aunt Eileen and her girlfriend Paula were having supper with the rest of my family.

"Morgan honey, you're back late. There's some food left in the kitchen if you want any."

"Thanks mom, but I'm not very hungry." I came and sat down at the table with them.

"How's my favourite oldest niece?" Aunt Eileen asked. I grinned at her, "I'm you're only oldest niece Aunt Eileen."

"Ah, but you're still my favourite."

"Hows the adoption paperwork going?" I asked. She and Paula were trying to adopt a baby, since they had recently settled down in a new larger house. Aunt Eileen grimaced,

"There's so much of it, but I think that we're getting there." She smiled at Paula.

"If we manage to get it finished before we reach the adoption age limit of sixty." We laughed. They had a great sense of humour, and I was feeling happier already, pushing my terrifying experiences to the back of my head.

It wasn't long before I was feeling distinctly ill, so I decided to go up to bed early. My head was ringing again and my hands had gone clammy and shaky. I lay down on my bed fully clothed, just to rest before getting on with some homework, however I soon fell into a fitful sleep. I was clutching Hunter's stone in my hand.


	8. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Please review and i will try to update soon.

8. Captured

_Seeing Fiona made my heart feel ripped in two again as it had after I first discovered her death. But I have more things to occupy my misery now. I am becoming increasingly worried about Morgan. She is getting weaker quicker than either Da or I anticipated. I just hope Da finds the spell quickly. It is already nearly too late. If I lost Morgan I doubt that I would ever recover._

_I still haven't heard back from my contact in England. He must realize how ridiculous my ideas are. I will think further about this when the troubles of the present are over, if they are over._

_Giomanach._

I woke up gasping for air. My covers had wrapped themselves around me, and I was shivering uncontrollably. I felt so ill and weak. I looked over at my clock, it was 2 am. I took in some deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but that didn't work. I felt like I was going to faint any minute. I got up to go to the bathroom, and try splashing some cold water on my face.

It was then that the familiar pang of pain ripped through my head, Goddess I thought. I clutched my head frantically looking around to find the stone to call Hunter, but I couldn't see it anywhere. My vision was narrowing as Selene's presence flooded me for the second time. I was gripped in a vice like hold of fear and panic. She forced me out of the room and scrambled her way downstairs.

I was watching her make my way out to the car, and sat down in the drivers seat. _Drive to the Power Sink,_ she told me, _Don't disobey me or you will wish that you were never born. _

Then she was gone. My vision was clouding over as I realized that I was fainting. _No,_ she screamed and a sharp burst of pain produced a gash on my arm. How had she done that? I forced myself to drive to the power sink. There was no way that I could contact Hunter without my powers. It was hopeless.

When I got out of my car, I could barely stand. There was a group of witches wearing black cloaks waiting as I arrived. My stomach clenched. They were all wearing animal masks, only one was missing, the wolf. One of them, a Jackal came and grabbed hold of me and handed me a black robe. I tried to call on my power, please help me Maeve, I thought, tears streaming down my face. All I got was an empty nothingness. Goddess, I was going to be used in some terrible plan of theirs, and there was nothing that I could do about it.

"Hurry up," screeched the Jackal. She sent a spell that caused me to double over in pain. I gasped and stripped off my clothes and wrapped the black robe around me. It was very cold outside, just past winter and the air was frosty. Then they walked with me into the middle of the wood, where there was a clearing in the middle of the trees. A circle had already been drawn, and they all moved to their positions around the edge, leaving me standing in the middle.

"She has had her powers bound," a cougar announced.

"That's no problem," muttered the owl. She briefly spoke her power chant and I could almost see the energy coming off her in waves. Then she muttered a quick spell, in harsh, guttural words and sent that energy at me. I felt like I had been hit by a stone wall, as the energy tore at me from inside, threatening to burst all the cells in my body. I ripped away the bindings and I tasted blood in my mouth where I had bitten my tongue. Finally it subsided, and I felt my magick roaring through me once again, which then dissipated into the Earth. I slumped to the floor.

"Get up," snapped the Cougar, sending a binding spell on me that forced me to my knees and to my feet.

Once again I felt the gnawing at my brain, I tried to hold it off, but I was too weak.

This time I was flooded by Ciarans presence.

"Welcome back master," murmered the owl. The others nodded in agreement.

"You have done well in preparation for the resurrection." Ciaran spoke. "Now let us begin to rectify what my damned daughter inflicted on me."

The animal sniggered in delight, as I was filled with dread at what the would do.

I joined the circle, feeling Ciaran draw up my power using his own chant. They circled around, and I felt the energy build up to incredible volumes. Ciaran began uttering long complicated chants, which I vaguely noted were setting the spell's limitations.

He entered the second part of the spell, which was when I noticed billowing clouds of black smoke building up in the centre of the circle. Powerful dark magick was being used here, but for what purpose.

Ciaran picked up a spelled dagger and used it to focus the energy from the circle to the centre. It was then that I felt the huge rip in the ground. A bith dearc. As Amyranth continued circling the rift in the ground grew bigger, and bigger. Suddennly, Ciaran stopped chanting and sent all the power to the dearc. In a flash of bright light, the smoke cleared and I was released from Ciaran's presence. I was caught by a member of Amyranth who roughly pushed me over to the edge of the bith dearc. There in the centre was Ciaran, in a shadowy form.

I called on my power in a feeble attempt to stop him, I tried hauling a ball of white witch fire at him, but it passed right through his soul and crashed into a tree opposite.

"Pathetic, Morgan, there's nothing that you can do to save yourself. You should have joined me ages ago. Now you will be helping us to bring back all the lost members of Amyranth. All the truly powerful witches. You're death is a small sacrifice to pay." He laughed, with the rest of Amyranth, relishing in his own glory. "Now let us begin the final part."

I slumped to the floor, recognizing my failure. I was going to die. I felt the piercing pain in my head once again, as Ciaran tried to re-enter my body. Nobody is having my power, I thought, as I plunged the dagger into my heart. As I felt my life ebbing away, the pain clouding my senses, the cold penetrating my thin robe, I heard the shrieks of Amyranth as they realized what I had done.

"No," shouted the owl. I used my last bit of energy to send a witch message, _Hunter, I tried._ At last I faded into blackness, relishing the escape from the pain.


	9. Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Thanks for the reviews, this is finally the end, I'll put the last chapter up now too.

9. Hunter

I sat bolt upright in bed, _Hunter, I tried. _ Goddess, Morgan. I knew something was wrong, she sent a witch message even when her powers had been bound. I shot out of bed, pulled on some more clothes and ran downstairs to grab my coat. I didn't stop to call Da, until I got into my car, _Morgan's in trouble, at the power sink._ I sent the same to Sky, who had recently got back.

I couldn't drive fast enough. If something happened to Morgan I would never forgive myself for letting that damned council take away her powers, nor for letting her go back home after last night. I skidded to a halt outside the power sink area. As I opened the door I could feel the dark magick that had been worked here. Spells to ward off people were fading, so I just crashed right through them. I was searching for Morgan with my magesight. I couldn't feel her anywhere, until I saw her car parked hurriedly at the side of the path. Then I saw her pile of clothes. Goddess, what have they done with her.

I felt my power coursing through me as I prepared for a battle, casting my senses powerfully through the wood. Nothing. I hurried on through, then saw a sight that turned my blood cold.

Goddess, Morgan.

She was lying alone in the middle of the power sink, surrounded by signs of a struggle and a partially closed Bith Dearc next to her. My heart felt like it was being ripped out as I saw her body lying there, a gash on her arm, and a knife through her heart. There was too much blood collected in a pool around her, so dark compared to her white skin. I picked her up, her body cold and weak, her skin gaunt and pale. I cast out my senses and felt a faint pulse, getting weaker by the second.

I hauled off my coat, wrapping it around her. I sent witch messages to anyone I could think of. _Bethany please. Morgan's dying. _I sent. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, misted with pain and she smiled as she focused on me.

"I love you, Hunter." She whispered. Then she relaxed and her eyes shut again. I lay her back down on the ground, holding her close to try and warm her up and keep her alive as I felt Da and Sky approaching.

"Da, please." I realized that I had tears running down my face. Sky's eyes widened when she saw Morgan.

"Goddess," she murmered.

"There's nothing I can do, son." He looked at me with sad eyes, "The spell is unfinished, and would not help her now."

"There has to be something," I begged, "Please Da." I bent lower over Morgan, trying not to touch the fatal dagger piercing her chest. Sky was looking around the place.

"Amyranth were here," she stated the obvious. She came over to me and Morgan. Seconds later I felt relief wash over me, Bethany was here, with Alyce. They ran over. As soon as Alyce saw Morgan she burst into tears.

"Please help her Bethany," I cried desperately. I felt so helpless, so guilty at not being there for Morgan.

Bethany's eyes widened, she pushed me and Alyce away and eyed Morgan looking grim. She gently lay Morgan out flat on the ground and pulled out the dagger and threw it on the ground. Then she sat for a minute, trying to enter a deep meditative pose. I wanted to scream at her, to tell her to hurry up as Morgan was dying and getting worse all the time.

At last she spread her hands over Morgans chest. Alyce got everyone to stand in a circle around Bethany and Morgan. We immediately began to draw out our power sending it continuously to Bethany. After what seemed like ages, Bethany stopped and said,

"There's nothing more I can do while the Bith Mearc drains her energy," she said looking grim. "She's going to die while it remains open."

We all looked pointedly at Da. Then it was Da's turn to order everyone about. We all went away, and although I was reluctant to leave Morgan, I knew that we couldn't be of any help. None of us knew the spell. I went over and Alyce pulled me into a hug.

"She'll be alright." Alyce tried to look convinced. Da started chanting immediately, and I could only stand and watch, hoping that it would work. I could feel Morgan losing it all the way through. At the end, Da faltered. I thought that was it, but he continued on, and finally spread out his hands and Morgan became illuminated in light, then faded.

"It is done I hope." He slumped down to rest on the floor. Bethany ran over immediately to where Morgan lay, continuing in the long healing process. At last she stood up, and Alyce helped her back to the car.

"Thank you," I called after.

"Morgan getting better is the only thank you I need." She replied.

I gently lifted Morgan up and into my car. I wrapped her in the blanket that I had in the back seat and lay her down. She looked a bit less pale, but she was still stone cold. Sky agreed to drive Morgan's car back, and Da got in to the passenger seat.

"Thanks Da," I murmered, relief washing over me. I had been sure that Morgan was dead.

"Least I could do son, I wasn't sure it would work, but it looks hopeful." I smiled at him in gratitude. We drove the rest of the way in silence, lost in our own thoughts. "She ought to go to the hospital I think." Da said. I nodded in agreement and dropped Da off at home. I was about to set off again to the hospital, but thought that I should probably change Morgan back into her own clothes before walking into the hospital with her wearing a black cloak. I quickly pulled off the robe and put her clothes back on, which were cold and damp.

I walked into the hospital, with Morgan in my arms, desperately hoping that she would be alright. What was I going to tell them and what about her parents? I decided that I would think about that later. As I walked in the door, one of the nurses saw me and hurried off to get a trolley and I lifted her on. The nurse ushered me away while the doctor examined her. I sat down in the waiting room, my exhaustion flooding back to me. Thank the Goddess Morgan was safe.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

10. Morgan

The first thing I noticed as I woke up was the gentle beep, beep. It took me a while to consider where I was. Then I remembered what had happened. I was alive. I decided to open my eyes, to check if this was real. I was dazzelled by the stark white of the walls. I looked to the side and there were cards, piles of them. There was even a bunch of flowers, tulip's, in a vase by my bed with a little note attached.

I tried to sit up to have a closer look, but a searing pain cut across my chest. My whole body ached. I groaned. Suddenly there was movement in the room. Hunter, my parents and Mary K. were all sitting there in the corner. They rushed over as soon they heard that I was awake.

"Thank goodness you're O.K. we were so worried. What happened sweetie?" My mum asked. Oh crap, what had Hunter told them?

"I don't really remember," I replied faintly, trying to look convincing.

"I found you by the side of the road," Hunter covered for me, "It looked like some guy had gone up and stabbed you. I never found him though." I nodded to him.

"Mmm, I remember now. It was some person wearing a black coat and covered up face."

"You poor thing," said Mary K. in sympathy, "It must have been horrible."

"I'm so glad you're alright. We were so worried. The nurse says that you'll have to stay in two more day's until you recover. You're very lucky to be alive, apparently, had it not been for Hunter, you would have died." My dad piped in and I smiled at Hunter.

"What are all these?" I asked them pointing to the cards and flowers.

"You've had lots of visitors." My mom said. "These were from Aunt Eileen and Paula," she said pointing to the flowers. "This card was from Bree, and another one here from Robbie. They were sorry to have to go back to school today, and they sent their good luck."

My eyes widened. "What day is it?" I asked. If Bree and Robbie were back at school…

"It's Monday honey, you've been here for three days." I had no idea that I'd been out that long.

"Now we should probably go for you to have some rest. Come on everyone." Mom ushered everyone out of the room. I signaled to Hunter.

"Can I just have a bit longer?" Hunter asked my mom politely.

"O.K. then," she said reluctantly, obviously pleased that Hunter had asked for her permission. Mary K. gave me a grin as they shut the door.

"Did I have to have been taken out by some thug?" I asked grinning at Hunter. "I'd like to think I'd get something a little more heroic."

"I'm sorry, I didn't really get a chance to work on some elaborate chase or anything." He smiled at me. "You nearly gave me a heart attack you know. I thought that you'd died."

"So did I," I replied. "Thank's Hunter. So what's been happening since Friday. Anything exciting?"

"Thank the Goddess, no, Da managed to close the Bith Mearc and Bethany did some deep healing work, that has been enough excitement to last a lifetime. Oh, this is from her and Alyce by the way." He handed me a pretty flower card. On it flashed the runes for health, recovery and protection, all shimmering over the picture.

"What about the others from Kithic? Do they know the truth?" I hoped he would have told them, for my prides sake that is.

"Yes, Sky told them at the circle on Saturday. The Seeker left yesterday. I refused to let him speak to you. They used to dagger to trace Amyranth's new leader. But we still don't know what actually happened. How did you end up with Ciaran MacEwan's dagger stabbed in your back?"

I told him everything, trying to keep myself under control. It hurt to remember how terrified I had been and how close I had been to dying, or worse to have been responsible for a new dark age in Wicca. "Then I decided it was probably best to just kill myself before I could be used to resurrect terrible Amyranth leaders. Hopefully the Goddess won't strike me down for attempted suicide." I was only half joking.

"No love, of course not. You had a perfectly good reason to do that. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I should have thought something like that would happen, I just wasn't expecting it so soon."

"None of us could have known. It was no-one's fault."

"I love you Morgan." He looked down at me with his clear green eyes. I smiled at him,

"You too." He bent down to kiss me, and I tried to lift myself up. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then fell back down onto the bed, smiling.

"Get some rest." He murmured, and quickly brushed his lips on my forehead. Then he left, closing the door quietly, as I fell once again into a deeper and happy sleep.

THE END

a/n Hope you liked it.

3


End file.
